Total Jerkface
Total Jerkface is a website launched in 2006 by Jim Bonacci. The site is known for being the host of the very popular flash game, Happy Wheels , which is TJF's main focus (as can be seen by the home page's content). The current version of the site, along with Happy Wheels, was launched in May of 2010, with Jim Bonacci, Jason Schymick and Caroline Pham being the only editors. Since then, Jim has hired multiple people to work on the site. Total Jerkface has a large user base and is one of the Top 11,250 Alexa-ranked sites, which is evident in its forum posts and in the User Level Browser of Happy Wheels. A Total Jerkface account is required to publish a Happy Wheels level, rate Happy Wheels levels, save replays and also to post in the forums. Adura and Maverfax are other notable staff working with Total JerkFace. Divine Intervention Divine Intervention is Jim's first publicly accessible flash game, and has been on the site since its launch. The game is an action-shoot 'em up, where the player controls a gun-wielding priest trying to save his town, which has become overrun by demons. The player uses WASD to move, with the cursor aiming, and a left-mouse-click shooting. The game is known for its difficulty and violence. Divine Intervention received success when first posted on Newgrounds in November of 2003, gaining 2 awards and over 6.65 million views. Happy Wheels Happy Wheels has been available since June of 2010, and has been a huge success, becoming Jim Bonacci's main source of income after he quit his original job as a flash advertisement designer. Happy Wheels is much more popular than Divine Intervention. Forums the Total Jerkface forums can be accessed either through the forums tab, or by clicking any of the "Latest Forum Posts" links. There are six sub forums available: Suggestions, Happy Wheels, General, Flash, Divine Intervention, and Bugs. Happy Wheels is the most popular sub forum, with General in second place. The forums are moderated by PhysX, Mystic and the newly promoted Udie. However, the forums are currently closed at the moment. Interactive Head File:firefaceHP.png|In a car accident, poor Jim. File:gothfaceHP.png|Jim as a metalhead File:fleshfaceHP.png|Faceless Jim, possibly runover by a lawnmower. File:wizardHP.png|Dumbledore! File:BurritoHP.png|Eating a burrito. File:cupcakeHP.png|Eating a cupcake. File:santajim.png|Santa Jim. File:orange.jpg|Close-up shot of Wizard Jim eating the burrito. In Jim's past website, before the talking head, there was Matt (an interactive pink rabbit). Now, In the top-right corner of the screen, next to the login is an interactive head of Jim Bonacci. There are two arrows on the flash app, which select which costume/version is shown. You can make your own phrases, http://text-to-speech.imtranslator.net/ Go there, put the speed to -3, choose English (male), write a phrase (ex: I could kill you in an instant) and press "Say It!" Jim's face has four variations: *Wizard *Faceless Man *Metalhead (with what looks to be corpsepaint) *Jim with cuts, bruises and abrasions moderately covered by bandages. You can also feed the head a cupcake and a burrito.thumb|302px|right|Making Jim Barf He unrealistically eats the cupcake in three bites (2.50 seconds) and burrito in five (3.75 secs). There are phrases he says after he eats: *For cupcake: Oh boy that was delicious. *For burrito: Este burrito es muy bueno, pero necesita salsa verde, which translated is: This burrito is very good, but it needs green salsa. If you feed the head three times (without refreshing or switching pages) it will barf small gray textures. He can say nine other phrases: *Hello there, how are you doing? *Welcome to my brand new website. *I could kill you in an instant! *You are my new best friend. *Please ask me a question. OK? *Please give me all of your money. *Get ready for the time of your life. *Oh my Gosh. *I have so much to tell you. During Christmas 2010 and 2011, Jim replaced every suit temporarily with a Santa suit, which created an unintended bug: When pressing the next arrow, his real face was shown without a suit covering it. About The "About" section features general information about Jim Bonacci and Total Jerkface. Included in it is the site's F.A.Q., which includes 23 questions, most of which are humorous. You may also use the "ASK ME A QUESTION" application to send a question to Jim. Since February of 2011, all questions are unanswered. This is most likely due to the site's massive, and still growing, userbase which sends in many more questions than in previous years. History Total Jerkface was created roughly about January 13 2006, and its layout stayed the same through April 2010. The layout was completely different and the website was composed of flash, so no different part of the website had a unique URL, except for the forums. Some of the noticeable features include the interactive picture frame, which has few different templates. (cigarette, beard, mouthwater and an occasional eye color change) You can also feed him cupcakes. Matt, the screaming bunny is featured in one of Jim's first flash projects, oh beautiful day. He will scream on occasion and as your mouse moves over him, and jump to the feature of your choosing. (Note the features will not work, because the flash code has it update to real time.) The website had several different features, The main ones including the following- *HOME - The homepage with basic information *WORK - Works of art made by Jim Bonacci *MAIL - Mail, or email. Not specified *FORUM - The forums. There was also the ASK ME A QUESTION function, which evolved into the about section we know today. You could also join Jim's mailing list to receive emails but Jim actually never sent an email from there. Inside each major category feature, there are sub-catagories. *HOME - News - Links - About Me *WORK - Flash - Pencil - MS Paint - Video *MAIL - Features "NOT DONE YET!! GET OUT!! :( :(" in bad red handwriting. *FORUM - which leads to the totaljerkface forums. You can visit the website yourself, using the web archive called the "WAY-BACK MACHINE". Link to old totaljerkface here - http://web.archive.org/web/20060112032029/http://totaljerkface.com/ File:PINK DUDE 2.jpg File:TJFAllStar.png File:Headache puppycc.jpg File:Ttljerkface.png File:HappyWheels-1.jpg File:jun 5 2010.PNG|The forums, June 5th 2010. File:old Jim!.png|Old Jim File:Pink bunny!.PNG tjflogo.png|the total jerkface logo Global Rankings *11,103 (Global ranking) *2,034 (ranking in Guatemala) *2,057 (Latvia*) *2,969 (Dominicain Republic) *2,986 (New Zealand) *3,167 (Chile) *3,362 (Croatia) *3,737 (Finland*) *3,739 (Norway) *3,839 (United States*) (The U.S. is equal to 50.5% of TJF's total traffic) *4,404 (Canada) *5,919 (Colombia) *6.435 (United Kindgom) *6,575 (Belgium) *7,305 (Saudi Arabia) *7,322 (Singapore) *7,480 (Spain*) *7,639 (Hong Kong) *8,579 (Greece*) *8,795 (Australia) *11,182 (Sweden) *12,456 (Netherlands*) *15,505 (Argentina*) *15,510 (Mexico*) *19,594 (Thailand) *19,902 (Indonesia) *26,285 (Germany*) *28,321 (Poland) *29,711 (Russia) *42,438 (France) * = Former global leader in traffic. Japan has also led, before TJF was blocked nationwide. Category:Total Jerkface Category:Divine Intervention